


Fault

by olivemartini



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Audrey's POV, Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't mean for anyone to get hurt.<br/>Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

She didn't mean for anyone to get hurt.

Honest.

(Not that it matters now-not with her stabbing Will by accident and leaving him in that abandoned bowling alley with only the slightest chance that Emma would be able to find him, not with the sheriff dead, not with how she dragged Noah into this mess.)

All she wanted to do was scare them.  Knock them down a peg.  How was she supposed to know that Piper was going to be a mass murderer straight out of Lakewood's worst nightmares?  Audrey had had no idea, not at the start.

So yes, every single thing that happened last year was her fault.  But originally, all Piper was supposed to do was show up and announce who she was to the town.  And finally, finally, little Miss Princess would have to come crawling back to her, and Audrey would be able to say no, not this time Emma, not when you threw me to the dogs freshman year in favor of a bunch of bitchy bimbos.  Nina would have turned on her faster than anyone else, and pretty soon the whole school would follow.  Finally, after all these years of torment that Emma just stood by and watching happen, she would finally be on the receiving end.  And at the same time, Piper would be able to have a great story for her podcast, an amazing angle, a "hey look, I'm a serial killers daughter" card that she can use to break down any competition. 

That's all it was about.  A podcast and a petty revenge scheme that wasn't really going to hurt anyone.

So reached out to Piper.  It was an anonymous comment on her website, saying that she knew the truth, and if it was something she wanted to talk about, she just needed to e-mail her.  Audrey had waited, adding more hints and more bait, until finally she got a response.  She spun her whole plan to her, eating up every shred of sympathy and understanding Piper gave her, spilling all her secrets and insecurities and bottled up hatred, unknowingly forming a hit list that would be burned in the mind of every kid in Lakewood High for the rest of their lives.  Bitchy Nina, idiotic Brooke, the teacher that screws his students, Will and Jake for picking on Noah, Emma's mom and her love affair with the sheriff, and Emma herself.  (The funny thing was, Piper had no clue who she was.  Didn't have any memory of her father being murdered to draw her obsession with crime, only a need to feel the blood and pain of others.  And when that was no longer enough for her, Audrey just opened the door for her to cause some mayhem herself.)

If Audrey had stuck to the plan, everything would have been okay.  Maybe the bloodbath would never have started.  And if it did, Audrey would have been able to go the police, explaining through her tears that this was just a prank gone wrong and it was never supposed to happen, that's she sorry, that she didn't know crazy ran in the family.  But then that video got released, and suddenly it wasn't just Emma she wanted to hurt.

She remembered calling Piper.  She remembered crying, choking out the story between sobs and attempts and being calmed down.  She remembered Piper on the other end of the line, soothing and understanding and just the right amount of justified anger, and it feeling so good to have someone on her side.  But Audrey also remembered spitting out the words "I'm going to kill her.  I wish she were dead," and Piper, so calm, so comforting, so grateful to her for everything she's done saying "I'll take care of it."  (And don't think about being texted to come to Nina's house and see, don't think about the pool filled with blood and Nina's hair floating out around her, don't think about Piper smiling and then her own voice shrieking, first in horror and then relief and then pure joy.  Don't think about how she took the video while Piper posed, Nina's body floating in the back ground.  As far as everyone else is concerned, these things never happened.)  And suddenly, in just one night, it became a game that was just too fun for Piper to quit.

And it was happening all over again, only this time, Audrey wasn't safe.  This time, she had no idea whose name was on the list. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on Instagram @alwaysscripturient


End file.
